


let me get you right

by andchaos



Series: Blood Sisters [2]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: College, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fem!Dennis, Fem!Mac, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbend, Recreational Drug Use, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andchaos/pseuds/andchaos
Summary: “I’m doing you a fucking favor,” says Dennis. “If you really don’t think you should be coming when you fuck, then you aren’t fucking doing it right. I can’t believe I’ve let you go this long thinking jerking off is the same thing as banging, seriously.”Dennis finds out that no man has ever made Mac orgasm before. She, of course, is just trying to set Mac straight.





	let me get you right

Maybe Dennis is just ridiculously high, but it feels like Charlie has been hitting the bong for thirty full seconds with no indication that his lungs are burning up or that he’s going to cough or stop at all. He’s inhaling pretty hard too, a full and steady stream of smoke cascading into his mouth. Across the circle from Dennis, Dee’s eyes are wide in disbelief, her stare steady on Charlie and his apparently spectacular lung capacity.

Dennis looks to the side at Mac, who catches one glance at Dennis’s expression and completely fucking loses it.

Unable to help herself, Dennis starts giggling too. She keeps looking between Mac and Charlie, both girls waiting for Charlie to finally take a breath, and maybe it’s just that she’s so stoned already that every second feels like ten minutes in itself but it’s seriously been a full sixty seconds and Charlie doesn’t even look close to done.

Dennis is laughing so hard that she has to clutch her stomach, it hurts so bad. Mac has Dennis’s arm in a vice grip, tears rolling down her face at the sheer impossibility of all this. Dee is grinning, just staring at Charlie taking the longest hit in the history of pot smoking. Charlie keeps eyeing them over the top of the bong, clearly confused, but he keeps his mouth sealed over the piece and just inhales and inhales and inhales.

After what has to be nearly two full minutes, Charlie finally takes his mouth off the bong. Smoke swirls out the top of the contraption up toward Dee’s dorm room ceiling, and Charlie swallows twice and then exhales an opaque cloud in the general direction of Dee’s window. He looks around at them all, a lazy smile on his face and his eyes glazed and red and heavy-lidded.

“What?” he asks, and the other three bust out laughing even harder than before.

“How—is that—even humanly _possible_?” Dee gasps out between peals of laughter. She reaches out and pulls the bong across the rug toward herself. “Is there even any _left_?”

“What?” says Charlie again, eyebrows raised.

“Dude, you’re insane,” says Dennis, clapping him on the back. “Have you and Mac been doing anything but getting high since we left?”

Charlie spreads his hands. “We’ve been drinking, too.”

“Shit, I missed you.”

Dee nods in evident agreement as she takes her turn. She coughs hard when she exhales, and flips off Dennis when she ribs her about it while she passes the bong to Mac.

“I can’t believe it’s taken you this long to invite us up,” says Mac. She flicks her thumb over the old lighter again and again, watching it spark and falter. It reminds Dennis to ask Mac to take off the safety while she’s here; Dennis could never figure out how to do it herself. “It’s almost winter break anyway.”

Finally the lighter catches flame properly. Mac lowers it to the bowl before she loses the fire.

“We’ve been getting settled in,” says Dennis, shrugging. She’s smiling slyly though, and Charlie elbows her hard in the side.

“Have you just run out of dudes to bang and parties to crash?” says Charlie accusingly.

“Excuse me, I’m _invited_ to those parties,” says Dennis. “I’m a pledge! They’re practically in my honor.”

“Whatever, bro,” says Mac. “You couldn’t get us into any tonight.”

“It’s Thursday, what do you expect?”

“Thursday is a huge bar night, Dennis,” says Dee. “And you couldn’t even get us into a pregame.”

“Don’t be a bitch,” says Dennis scathingly. “You’re sitting right here with us.”

Dee just shrugs. Mac goes to clear the bong, informs them all that it’s kicked, and leaves to go empty it out in the bathroom. Dennis leans back on her hands, her high still settling over her like a thick blanket. Impossibly, Charlie looks more functional than she feels. When Mac comes back and sits down beside her, Dennis lolls her head on her shoulder. Mac smells like Dennis’s honey and chamomile soap mixed with the pot that they just smoked.

“Dennis,” Mac says suddenly, and Dennis realizes her eyes have fallen shut in her lull. “Get up, dude, you can’t fall asleep yet. We’re gonna watch a movie.”

Dennis raises her head, with great effort. “Fine. But I need food if I’m gonna stay awake.”

She orders Dominos while Charlie and Dee paw through their combined movie selections, and Mac hauls out the twenty-four pack of beer from Dee’s mini fridge. She cracks one open and then claims Dee’s bed as she stretches her entire body out across it.

They end up picking Die Hard, to Dennis’s extreme lack of surprise. It’s the only thing they can ever all agree on. She shoves Mac over to give her room on the bed, and Charlie stretches out on the small sofa that’s pushed under Dee’s roommate’s bed, somehow sober enough to be nursing a beer without worrying about getting faded. Or maybe Charlie just doesn’t care about that; he usually doesn’t. Dee kills the lights and clamors up onto her roommate’s bed for lack of anywhere else to sit, shooting snide remarks at Dennis and Mac for stealing her own.

They’ve plowed through half the pizza by the time the end credits roll. Without missing a beat, Charlie gets up and pops a second movie into the VCR. He grabs them all some more beers and lays back down on the couch.

The second movie isn’t as good as Die Hard, even though it’s still an action flick. Dennis hasn’t seen it before, which means Charlie or Mac must have brought it with them. It has some decent sex scenes though, which Dennis appreciates; nudity is basically the only thing that Die Hard is missing, although this movie is showing more of the woman than the lead star.

“She’s way good at faking it,” Mac whispers, about halfway through, while the love interest is riding the international spy and moaning so loud it’s like she’s auditioning for a goddamn porno.

Dennis skates a glance to the side.

“What?” she whispers back. “She’s an actress, that’s her job.”

“No, no. I mean the character. Look how into it she seems. Even the dude believes it.”

Dennis knits her brow. She looks at Mac in the bare light of the TV, how the changing camera angles illuminate different parts of her face, accentuating her lack of sharp angles. She looks soft and pretty and content. Dennis takes a big sip of her sixth beer.

“What the shit are you talking about?” asks Dennis. Mac looks at her in surprise. “Are you—You’re supposed to enjoy sex, Mac. The girl is supposed to get off. Usually first, if the guy has any common courtesy at all.”

Mac watches her for a long moment. “That can’t possibly be true.”

“What are you—of course it’s true!” she says, a little too loudly; Charlie and Dee shush her aggressively in unison. Lowering her voice, Dennis adds, “Have you seriously been faking orgasms every time you have sex?”

Mac shrugs. She looks totally unbothered, leaning over to steal one of Dennis’s cold pizza crusts and popping it all into her mouth at once.

“It’s not like I don’t enjoy it,” she says. “It’s still fun. And I don’t fake it – I just have to rub one out in the bathroom later to get me there, it’s no big deal. Guys are just usually too stupid to figure out where everything is.”

“I know guys are stupid,” says Dennis exasperatedly, rolling her eyes. “That’s why you have to tell them what to do and take charge or whatever. You’re never gonna get off if you don’t demand to.”

“That seems like a lot of work, dude. You can’t really do that _every_ time.”

“Yes, I can. I do it every time!”

Mac blinks at her for a second. Then, like she really doesn’t care whether she has good sex or not, she steals more of Dennis’s leftovers and returns her attention to the TV.

That’s just not good enough for Dennis. She seriously can’t believe that she’s let her own best friend go on this long without finding out how mind-numbingly good sex can be, that she’s never had an orgasm that she didn’t induce herself. Those just don’t curl your toes the same, damn it, and Dennis is almost ashamed of herself, that she’s let Mac turn nineteen and never taught her what was what.

“Come on,” she says, resolved.

She grabs Mac’s hands and pulls her off of Dee’s bed after her. Mac sputters in protest, and Charlie and Dee start shouting as they briefly block the TV from view.

“Where are you going?” asks Dee.

“This is the good part!” says Charlie.

“I have to show Mac something,” says Dennis, her voice hard. “Just…finish the movie without us. You can have the rest of my pizza.”

That’s good enough for Charlie, evidently, as he immediately dives on the leftovers. Dee just looks after them curiously as Dennis pulls Mac out into the hall and shuts the door.

Usually the fact that she lives two floors above her twin sister is one of the biggest pains in Dennis’s ass, because Dee is always trying to steal her clothes and sit with her at breakfast and shit. Now, though, she’s glad that she doesn’t have to find shoes or walk in the cold as she pulls Mac up the stairs towards her own dorm.

“Where are we going?” asks Mac. “What are you doing?”

She’s still kind of fighting Dennis’s grip on her, but not so much that Dennis really has to struggle to get her to follow. Mac has been lifting, anyway, and could probably break Dennis’s hold on her if she really wanted to.

Dennis sighs. At the top of the first landing they reach, she shoves Mac hard by the shoulders and presses her mouth quickly to the other’s.

“I’m doing you a fucking favor,” says Dennis as she pulls away. “If you _really_ don’t think you should be coming when you fuck, then you aren’t fucking doing it right. I can’t _believe_ I’ve let you go this long thinking jerking off is the same thing as banging, _seriously_.”

Mac follows her a little more pliantly after that.

They reach Dennis’s door in under a minute, and Dennis lets go of Mac’s hand while she fishes around for her keys and lets them in. Her roommate is out partying tonight, so they should be alone for a good long while.

“I don’t get the big deal,” says Mac, pausing beside the closed door even though Dennis has passed her already. “I have a ton of sex, _good_ sex, with really hot dudes. What’s up your ass about that?”

“Look, man,” says Dennis, already reaching down to undo the buttons on her jeans. Mac is staring her hands as they work, mouth barely parted. “Having a ton of sex isn’t the most important thing. I mean, okay, it totally is. But it’s not just about _numbers_ , Mac. It’s about the _experience_. Take off your sweatshirt, you look like an asshole when I’m just standing here.”

She steps forward and reaches for the hem of the stolen UPenn sweatshirt, but before she can touch it Mac stumbles back a step and pulls it off and over her head herself.

“It’s like, rule number one that sex doesn’t mean shit if you’re not having fun,” says Dennis. “Getting action is only step one. Getting yours is the real endgame.”

“Oh…kay,” says Mac, although Dennis suspects that Mac isn’t really listening to any of Dennis’s very good points now that Dennis has stripped off her jeans and is tugging off her t-shirt.

“Right,” Dennis says anyway, because it makes her feel like she’s won.

She reaches to pull off the shirt Mac’s still wearing, and Mac lifts her arms so Dennis can tug it over her head. She slips out of her sweats before Dennis can touch them; she’s wearing an ugly pair of black boy shorts panties underneath, which Dennis refuses to admit out loud looks good on her anyway. Dennis opens her blinds so the moonlight streams in, then orders Mac to turn off the overhead light. Mac does, and joins her over by her bed.

She lets Mac climb on first and then settles herself between Mac’s spread legs, giving her eyes a minute to adjust to the dark. Mac is just looking up at her, frozen and unsure. For the first time, Dennis’s mouth feels dry. She swallows hard and reminds herself that she’s doing her friend a favor, trying to get back her focus.

“Relax,” says Dennis, laughing a little. She runs her hands up and down Mac’s thighs slowly, accentuating her point. “If you’re this wound up there’s no way anything will happen.”

Mac lets out a very audible breath. Still, she’s just lying there not doing anything, and Dennis rolls her eyes.

“Come here,” she says, and she curves one hand around the back of Mac’s neck and tugs her closer, until their faces are an inch apart. They each breathe shaky exhales against each other’s cheeks.

“Remember when I taught you to kiss?” Dennis whispers.

Mac licks her lips. “Relax,” she says to herself after a moment.

Dennis nods. “Good. Relax. Just like before,” she says, and she leans in and presses their mouths together softly.

From the off, it’s clear that this is _nothing_ like before. Mac wasn’t lying when she said she had been racking up her numbers; her kiss is better than it had been in high school, her lips sure and less submissive against Dennis’s, more demanding and present.

Dennis leans her back onto her back and hovers over her, letting one of her hands travel down Mac’s bare stomach. For a while she lets Mac lead the kissing, laying their bodies together fully and just enjoying herself. It might be Mac’s lesson, but like Dennis told her: Rule number one, make sure you’re getting yours.

She sucks lightly on Mac’s lower lip and feels her tremble underneath her. Suddenly she remembers something else from high school that drove Mac wild: The next time Mac curls her tongue between Dennis’s teeth, Dennis sucks on it a little harder than she had her lip, then presses her own tongue against it, soothing. If anything Mac is more sensitive than she was back then; she digs her nails into Dennis’s hips and pulls her down hard on top of her, rocking shamelessly into the meat of her thigh.

Dennis grins against her mouth.

She sweeps some of Mac’s hair off her cheek and takes back control of the kiss. Mac melts against Dennis’s pillows and pulls Dennis down with her so that she’s sinking down into Mac’s body, all of her weight pressing Mac down into the bed. With her attention less occupied than before, Mac’s hands start roaming, her fingertips light on Dennis’s ribs and hard on her waist. She creeps them over the edge of Dennis’s thong and doesn’t do anything, just digs her nails in there like a reminder to the both of them.

Dennis guesses she’s copying what she likes on herself, since she assumes Mac hasn’t been fooling around with other girls in her absence. She pulls on Mac’s thighs until she hefts them over the curve of Dennis’s hips, and Mac obligingly wraps her legs fully around Dennis and crosses her ankles. Dennis starts to rock into her now too, pulling off her mouth to lick at the hollow under Mac’s ear. When it makes her shiver, she nibbles at the lobe too, then blows cool air over it.

Mac shoves hard at her shoulders, but she scoots her hips in closer when Dennis sits up so she assumes that Mac isn’t telling her to get off. Mac sits up too and attaches her mouth to the underside of Dennis’s jaw, biting and sucking while her hands work their way up her stomach and over the lace of her bra. Like she’s been suddenly struck by lightning, Dennis’s hands pause where they’re working their way under the band of Mac’s panties and she throws her head back, moaning.

“Ha,” Mac whispers against her neck. “I _knew_ you’d have sensitive tits.”

“Shut up,” Dennis growls, but playfully, and she pulls her back into a rough, wet, open-mouthed kiss.

Dennis’s bra isn’t thick and Mac is using that to her advantage, palming at her as though there’s nothing in her way at all. Determined to even the score, Dennis slips her hands over Mac’s back and pulls at her bra clasp. It comes undone in a second, and then she reaches back and undoes her own, throwing it in the general direction of her laundry bin. Mac takes her hands off of Dennis just long enough to let her own bra slide to the floor.

It’s long enough. Dennis grabs her wrists before she can put them back on her body and forces her roughly back down to the mattress, pinning her arms above her head by the wall. Mac huffs a laugh against Dennis’s lips when she kisses her hard again.

“Let’s see how sensitive _you_ are,” Dennis breathes.

Mac has this determined look in her eye like Dennis couldn’t possibly faze her. She almost gets away with it too, except Dennis is watching her so closely that when she wriggles her free hand between them and presses it even slightly over the line of Mac’s panties, she can see the brief break in her stoic expression.

Dennis wants that look back. She wants to see it thrown into full relief in the light of the moon, so that she can dissect all the different emotions lurking underneath that one break in her confidence. This is the one area where she doesn’t know Mac like the back of her hand, and it’s probably time for that to change.

She leans down to lick at one of Mac’s nipples, already beginning to peak just from being exposed. She does it gently at first, almost tentative, but when Mac starts to squirm she licks with more purpose. Mac has pretty nice tits, all things considered – not that Dennis _had_ considered it before, but now that she’s got them in her face and pressed against her mouth, it’s hard to ignore that they’re plump and perky and nice to tongue at. She should probably talk to Mac about getting less supportive bras, or she’ll wear out her breasts before she turns thirty.

Dennis moves to pay the second one some similar attention, using the hand not still pressing Mac’s wrists into the pillows to palm at her other breast while she works. When Mac starts to groan, Dennis abruptly pulls the nipple in between her teeth and sucks at it.

Mac makes an abortive little moaning noise, almost like she’s caught herself off-guard by doing it. Dennis grins and bites down softly, then keeps licking and licking at it until Mac is panting hard above her and she’s beginning to sweat. Dennis pulls off to lap up a bead of sweat that’s meandering between her tits, and she follows it up to the source at her collarbone and starts to suck a hickey there, almost lazily.

Mac is squirming in earnest against the bed now, rocking her hips against Dennis’s. Her head is thrown back against the pillow and in the dim light of moon filtering through the window, she looks otherworldly and erotic and beautiful.

Dennis takes her hand off Mac’s chest. She tugs Mac’s boy shorts halfway down her thighs, and before Mac can do more than gasp slightly at the sudden gust of cold against her, Dennis presses the heel of her hand solidly against Mac’s clit. She grins, watching Mac’s expression flicker into something like want and pleasure.

“God, you have to be lying about the whole never coming from sex thing,” says Dennis, almost matter-of-factly except for the sweat at her hairline. She doesn’t move her hand, and Mac starts to ever-so-slightly thrust up against it. “You’re so wet already that this is gonna be the easiest thing I’ve ever done.”

Mac has her lips pressed hard together like she’s trying not to make a sound, like the jerky movement of her hips isn’t already proving Dennis right. Dennis kind of likes the self-restraint anyway, how she’s allowing Dennis to keep her arms pinned while she teases her. It’s as loud a sign that she’s enjoying herself as Dennis could ask for.

Dennis eases one finger into her, the way already slicked for her. Mac groans helplessly, rocking her hips with it. She mumbles something about two and Dennis leans in to bite and lick at her mouth, her lips cherry-red from both of their teeth and absolutely irresistible in that moment. At the same time, she presses another finger inside her and fucks her with nice, long strokes, letting her thumb skim over her clit on every couple of passes.

She’s starting to ache between her legs herself, so she lets Mac’s arms go at last so that Mac can touch her back. Mac doesn’t waste time, slipping her hands up Dennis’s back and over her chest, then pushing Dennis’s lace panties to the side and securing her hands around her waist so she can pull Dennis to fuck down on Mac’s thigh. It’s dirty but feels so fucking good the second she gets some relief on her pussy, and Mac’s setting the pace with her hands on Dennis’s waist, moving her back and forth, so Dennis changes the rhythm of her fingers inside her to match it too. It’s shorter, harder thrusts, her fingers pulling out less and curling inside her more, and the second Dennis touches her g-spot, Mac arches completely off the bed.

She falls back panting, her hair in disarray. Dennis rubs against it again on her next thrust in, then against her clit when she pulls her hand out, and Mac isn’t bothering to muffle her cries anymore, rolling her head around on Dennis’s pillow like she doesn’t know what to do with all the sensation inside her.

In under five minutes, Mac’s thighs start to tauten and tremble. Dennis abruptly slows her strokes and leans in close by her ear.

“What was that about sex being fun even if you don’t get off?” she says, stilling her hand almost completely.

She expected Mac to beg her for it. She doesn’t expect Mac to blink up at her with the clearest look she’s had all night, a slow smirk winding its way across her face.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Mac pants, and somehow she still sounds perfectly in control even while she desperately rolls her hips against Dennis’s hand, making up for Dennis not moving anymore. “I thought you were gonna make me come?”

“And I thought you didn’t need to?” Dennis counters.

Abruptly, she rolls off of her. There’s little room for her to go, still squished into her twin dorm bed, but she presses herself in close to the wall. Still, they’re touching all over, and Dennis’s skin is buzzing all along her body where it’s pressed up against the heat of Mac’s. She grins over at Mac in the dark, watching her chest rapidly rising and falling and the way she twists her thighs together. Mac pins her back with just as hard a stare.

“I think you’re just too wound up to finish the job,” she says at last. “What happened? Did you get too hot watching your best friend fucking, and now you can’t finish the job?”

“Fucking _me_.”

“Whatever,” Mac scoffs.

She rolls onto her side so she’s looming over Dennis. Her boy shorts are still twisted around her thighs, and she works them off, then pulls Dennis’s lace thong down over her legs and tosses them to the ground with her own. Dennis lifts her arm when Mac rolls back into her, letting her align their bodies close. She curls her arm around Mac’s back and Mac leans in to kiss languidly at her neck, and she drops her hand between Dennis’s legs.

At first all she does is skim her fingertips up and down the inside of Dennis’s thighs. Every time she drags them up, she gets a little closer to where Dennis wants her; at first Dennis thinks that’s just because she’s just nervous, stalling before her first time touching someone else’s pussy, but then a particularly close pass makes Dennis give a full-body shudder and Mac grins against her neck, all teeth. Dennis realizes that Mac was just waiting for her to start shivering.

Now that she has, Mac presses inside the folds of her lips. She doesn’t fuck Dennis like Dennis did for her, but she dips two fingers inside her and uses the slick to rub at her clit, soft at first until Dennis gulps shallowly and Mac realizes _just_ how much she likes it. She moves faster, and Dennis turns her head to capture Mac’s lips again in a messy kiss. Her head is beginning to buzz and she’s forgetting to be artful about everything she does.

“And you said I was easy?” Mac teases, still so close that the words ghost over Dennis’s lips when she speaks them.

Mac pulls away from the kiss to tongue experimentally at Dennis’s nipples instead, which only makes Dennis’s blood run even hotter. She’s an eager learner, Dennis has to admit; she’s alternatively sucking and licking at her with equal enthusiasm, seeming to chart Dennis’s reactions because she’s getting better at it with each passing second. In a matter of minutes she’s got a rhythm down pat, and Dennis is struggling to breathe evenly anymore.

She underestimated just how much Mac touching herself after sex would be an asset in this situation. She knows exactly the angle to twitch her fingers to drive Dennis as crazy as possible as quickly as possible, as if she’s had her hands on Dennis’s body instead of her own for her entire life. Mac pulls off her breast to loom over her again, and Dennis abandons the last vestiges of self-restraint and rolls her hips against Mac’s hand, faster and faster until Mac huffs a laugh into their kiss and Dennis comes with a high keen, kissing Mac deep and hard while she thrusts forward again and again, riding out the high for as long as she possibly can.

As Dennis starts to relax back into her bed, Mac’s kisses turn more gentle, soft presses of their lips over and over. Feeling well-fucked and lazy, Dennis kisses her back, skimming a thumb over Mac’s jaw and reaching to cradle her cheek.

At last Mac pulls away, but she stays crushed against her body. Dennis runs an idle hand up and down Mac’s side and watches as the path of her fingers turn into goosebumps on her skin.

As her head is beginning to clear, it’s becoming more and more evident that Mac just beat her at her own lesson. That, and the fact that Mac is watching her with a very smug look on her face, one that’s in very sharp contrast to the soft one that Dennis was nursing.

“Alright, I get it,” she says after a moment, rolling her eyes.

Mac laughs, nudging her body closer.

“I guess you’re more sensitive after all,” she says delightedly.

“You’re a bitch,” says Dennis.

“Was that your first time with another girl?” Mac asks.

A cutting remark floats up to the tip of Dennis’s tongue, but Mac’s eyes are sparkling bright in the starlight and her smile is like the long curve of a rainbow against the ocean, and Dennis just reaches up and touches her fingers to Mac’s mouth instead.

“It’s the first time I’ve liked it that much,” Dennis admits at last.

Mac’s smile dims into something softer, more surprised. Dennis rolls over and presses Mac back into the bed, kissing her until Mac stops smiling against her lips and starts flicking her tongue out instead. Dennis wedges her thigh in between Mac’s legs and lets her use it, kissing at her neck because she’s got a spot right above her pulse that seems to drive her wild.

“What was all that?” Dennis asks, once Mac is panting underneath her again. “What, were you just trying to get me off as quick as possible so I would finally pay attention to your fucking cunt again?”

It’s not true and they both know it, which is maybe why Mac doesn’t bother telling her she’s wrong. Still, Dennis leers at her silence. She presses a finger back inside her, and Mac’s back curves just a little bit. It makes her tits press up against Dennis’s bare chest, and Dennis bites down on her own lip.

“You’re a slut after all, aren’t you, Mac?” she whispers, dipping her head close so her lips are brushing Mac’s ear. She starts to fuck her with her finger, slow. “Did you make up the whole thing about never coming because all those boys were so bad in bed, you just needed _someone_ to finally fuck you hard enough to make it good?”

“No,” Mac pants back. She winds her arms around Dennis’s neck, keeping her face close. “No, I just knew you’d have such an ego trip about it that I could get you to do anything I wanted.”

“Oh yeah?” Dennis says. She presses another finger back inside her and starts to fuck her harder. “God, I knew you were desperate to get me in bed.”

“I’m just trying to get you off my back,” Mac snaps back. “I couldn’t take you panting all over me all the time. I figured if I finally let you hit it, you’d leave me alone.”

Dennis snorts. “Is that why you’re like a fucking ocean from just my fingers right now? Because I’ll tell you what I think.” She takes Mac’s bottom lip in between her teeth, biting down hard enough she knows Mac will be pissed about it but not enough to bruise or bleed. “I think there’s nowhere you’d rather be than on your back underneath me. I think you’re just running your mouth to hide how much you want me to put my fucking tongue on your dripping, fat, swollen pussy.”

“You think I give a shit what you do with your mouth?” Mac says around a moan. Dennis finds her g-spot again; she pauses to toss back her head, her neck stretching, until she falls back on the bed panting harder than ever. “As long as it stops you from running it, I don’t give a damn if you’re using it to blow every fucking guy in this city. If you haven’t already.”

“God, you’re a bitch,” Dennis laughs against her throat. “Alright, fine, if it will shut you up –”

She pulls out her fingers; Mac unwinds her arms and lets them splay out with a _thunk_. Dennis crawls down further between Mac’s legs, and Mac spreads them for a second before Dennis nudges them onto her shoulders instead. She feels Mac’s ankles cross in the middle of her back, and the full weight of her reality settles over her like a dead weight: on her stomach between her best friend’s legs, about to put her fucking tongue inside her.

“Jesus Christ,” Dennis mutters, not sure if it’s more at herself or at Mac or just at the universe in general. College is so goddamn weird.

Mac winds her fingers through Dennis’s hair and grips tight.

Dennis uses her hands to spread Mac open; she’s covered in dark wiry hair, and even though Dennis would never entertain that type of grooming herself, she oddly doesn’t hate it on Mac. She presses her lips into the dip on the inside of Mac’s thighs and Mac gasps gently from the pillows above.

Dennis kind of wants to know what she sounds like choking, when Dennis takes her breath away when she already can’t breathe. She leans in without giving her even a second and licks a stripe from the opening of her pussy to the hard knot of her clit with the flat of her tongue. Mac twists her hands into her sheets and breathes in sharply.

“Jesus… _fucking_ Christ.”

Dennis hides her grin. She goes back to it, slowly at first but building up in speed in tiny increments. Mac’s thighs keep tensing up more and more beside her ears and then relaxing suddenly, as though Mac is reminding herself to unwind enough to enjoy this. Dennis spreads her free hand out on Mac’s stomach, a gentle reminder.

Sharp and fast, she licks around Mac’s clit, in circles and sharp lines alternatively until Mac’s breathing is shallow and wet. Dennis ducks down without warning and dips her tongue inside her, pushing it into her body and then replacing her tongue with two fingers and going back to eating her out. Mac is squirming above her, her legs twisting against Dennis’s back like she doesn’t quite know what to do with her body with the ripples of pleasure going through her.

Dennis pauses to suck at her thighs again, redoubling the speed of her fingers. She fucks her harder when she fucks her faster, her mouth sucking hot and hard at soft skin the entire time. Mac arches her back, her face screwed up as she gasps and groans softly at the ceiling when Dennis glances up. Smirking, Dennis leans up until she’s a centimeter from her pussy, her breath fanning out close to her. Mac catches Dennis’s hand up in a tight grip and squeezes.

“Shit – _Dennis_. There, there – ”

Dennis curls her fingers and rubs, fast against Mac’s g-spot. She finally darts her tongue out to taste her again, and Mac’s moan goes up an octave. She moves her fingers inside her, fucking her as hard and fast as she can. She licks up across Mac’s clit on every pass of her fingers over Mac’s sweet spot, doing what she can to sync up the rhythm while still flicking her tongue out against her as repetitively as she can. Mac’s soft gasps and moans are almost making Dennis want to grind down on the covers as much as she can, but she doesn’t want to take her attention off her best friend fucking herself up and down on her fingers and face as much as she can. She’ll need all the details so she can tease Mac about it or jerk off to it or something later.

Someday, Dennis thinks, she’ll get Mac to ride her face. That will somehow – probably – sound even better.

“Come _on_ ,” Mac breathes out, “ _Dennis_ – ” She rocks forward onto Dennis’s tongue again, and Dennis presses it harder against her clit, trying to match the desperate pumping of her hips. Dennis squeezes her hand encouragingly.

She presses a third finger inside her beside the first two, and by the third time they all pass over her g-spot, Mac is crying out loudly and fucking back on Dennis’s tongue and fingers harder and faster than before. The hand she has wrapped around Dennis’s is squeezing and relaxing in time with the rolls of her hips. Dennis pumps her fingers in as deep as she can, trying to wring all that she can out of Mac’s orgasm.

Mac’s breathing is softening, her hips rocking shallower and shallower as she relaxes back into a slightly sped-up version of her natural breathing cycle. She releases their hands. Dennis slows her tongue. She slips her fingers out of Mac and sidles upward, pressing her lips to each of Mac’s thighs, then on either side of her hips, then up her ribs, to her chest, and across her neck.

Dennis hums into the side of Mac’s throat. Mac brings up the hand thrown out over the side of the bed, her eyes still not opening, and slides it down Dennis’s back until it rests over the curve of her ass. Dennis kisses her way up to Mac’s mouth; she presses her tongue beside Mac’s slowly and gently, and Mac kisses her back in equal tempo.

“Was that better than those boys?” Dennis whispers, pressing her lips across Mac’s cheek, to her jaw, and up to her ears until they pause, hovering there.

“Hmph,” Mac says.

She wraps her arms in a messy, thoughtless way around Dennis’s back, rocking their bodies slowly from side to side. After a moment of this, Dennis rolls off of her so they’re pressed together against their sides instead, Mac’s arm trapped under Dennis’s back. It doesn’t stop Mac from cradling her, just makes her press her hand through the side of Dennis’s hair and track her fingers across Dennis’s ribs. Dennis kisses languidly at Mac’s chest and the side of her face, and pretends not to notice.

She forgets her own question for awhile. Mac keeps stroking her hair, and Dennis could easily fall asleep right here, nestled against her chest, every single day.

A distant door slams. It reminds Dennis that they’re not the only two people in the world – her roommate, for one, also exists, and will probably want to come into the room at some point in the future. Dennis props herself up on her elbows to get a better look at Mac’s face.

“So what’s the verdict?” she asks.

Mac makes use of her newly freed arm and touches the side of Dennis’s cheek, so feather-light it’s almost not there, with the backs of her knuckles.

“Hmm?” Mac’s eyes dart back up to Dennis’s.

“Would you rather go back to rubbing one out in the bathroom or are you gonna be a woman about it from here on out?”

Mac takes her hand away and rolls onto her side, facing away from Dennis as she gets comfortable on the pillow. She shuts her eyes and says, “No. I think I’ll tell them what I want. All men are basically already my bitches, you know? Might as well get some use out of them.”

Dennis watches her for a second, but her face doesn’t twitch; she seems to be serious. Dennis rolls her eyes and climbs out of bed, ignoring the sleepy sound of protest that follows her. She throws a big t-shirt at Mac, who grumbles and picks it off her face, and slips back into her panties and Mac’s discarded sweats.

“Dee and Charlie might come in here in the morning,” says Dennis, pulling on a soft t-shirt of her own. “You know they wake up early to smoke and then get all bitchy about breakfast.”

Mac sighs and sits up to shrug into the borrowed shirt. Dennis hands her back her underwear as she climbs over her to get back into bed. She throws an arm around Mac’s waist and tugs at her until she finishes getting half-dressed and lays back down, snug against Dennis’s chest. It’s a dorm twin, there isn’t much room for them to be sparing any.

Mac murmurs goodnight to her in the dark of the bedroom. Shortly afterward, her snoring and soft breathing fill the silence between them, but Dennis can’t sleep. She imagines the look on Mac’s face all through breakfast tomorrow, the way she’ll pretend not to look at Dennis but secretly stare every time she looks away. She’ll probably shift around in her seat thinking about Dennis in between her legs, and won’t be able to get the image out of her mind all day. Dennis can’t wait for her to explain _that_ one to herself.

She huffs a quiet laugh to herself at the mental image and nestles closer to Mac’s back. At least they won’t have to explain it to Dee and Charlie in the morning. It will stay silent between them, just one more thing on the pile of shit that they don’t think about or say. It’s no big deal. Just the two of them, and their little secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a ton of self-gratuitous banging bc i kept writing fics where they just made out and they needed a release, man. also charlie's legendary bong hit at the beginning is based off a true goddamn icon i encountered a few years back; he blew my fucking mind. although we never did tell him why we were laughing so hard.
> 
> title from kehlani's [1st position](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jhp2GHaq2CY)
> 
> [im lesbianfreyja on tumblr](http://lesbianfreyja.tumblr.com/post/169853074695) xo


End file.
